The Visitor
by Durante Alighieri
Summary: Inspired from an episode in Star Trek: DS9 and some of the author's experiences. Haruhi experiences a very depressing moment of her life, a loss of a great friend. ONESHOT.


_A/N: Hello, it's me again with this new fanfic, The Visitor. I would recommend one thing for this fanfic, play a music player that has the song "Everything" by Lifehouse and keep repeating it until you finish the story hopefully that will make a mood for this story because this is kinda sad. If you don't have the song, try substituting it with an another acoustic love song. And if you are thinking that is unnecessary, then never mind. _

_This story is inspired from an episode in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine "The Visitor" and some experiences that I had in the past. _

_P.S.: This is Haruhi's P.O.V. (Point of View)

* * *

_

**The Visitor

* * *

**

_**10th of December 2006**_

It was winter, me and Kyon are going out to see this exhibit in the museum that grabbed both of our attention. I was waiting on the coffee shop across the museum, I turned my eyes and I saw Kyon, in his bike, coming towards me. He walked inside and said "Hi, Haruhi." Kyon sat down "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Okay, after this." I drank the tea with one gulp "Okay, let's go." I placed the cup on the table and grabbed Kyon's hand.

We went inside the museum after that, we saw the skeleton of dinosaurs, artifacts, and tons of other interesting stuff. "Hey, Haruhi." Kyon pointed at the gold disk with a red gem on the center "Take a look at that." he looked at the description. The description read:

_This artifact was discovered in the ruins of an ancient castle in the year 1167 in Asashikawa, in central Hokkaido. The artifact; also known as the Time's Disk has a mysterious legend. _

"_A comet stroke through the night sky over the town of Fuuren, Hokkaido. Ryosuke along with his lover Miyaka, went out of the village in order to find where the comet hit. They traveled for several hours until they found a mysterious gold disk on the center of the crater. Ryosuke went inside the crater despite of Miyaka's concerns. But eventually, Miyaka followed Ryosuke to the center of the crater. Ryosuke was about to touch the disk when he was stroke by lightning-like bolt from the disk, Miyaka, who is holding Ryosuke's hand was zapped by the lightning bolt. After few seconds, Ryosuke disappeared."_

"_The artifact's legend doesn't end there," _the description says _"During the Doolittle Raid in World War II, the document that was holding the remaining parts of the legend was destroyed along with the other identical disk that was found two kilometers from the castle ruins in the year 1915, nine centuries after the discovery of the Time's Disk."_

"That has a pretty interesting legend, don't you think?" Kyon asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

Then, the gem in the middle of the disk began to glow, Kyon for some reason, held my hand. Then a bright, lightning bolt came out from the gem and stroke him, throwing me to the ground. I looked at him, and bolts of small lightning go across his body. "Haruhi," Kyon looked at me "Wha..." he started to disappear.

"Kyon, NO!!!" I jumped towards him but he disappeared before I could hold his hand "Kyon... no..."

That was the last time I saw him, and living without him was harder than I thought. The 'funeral' for Kyon was visited by many of my classmates including the SOS Brigade and some of his old classmates from his middle school. It was a tradition for Kyon's family to say something great about their deceased ones, but the pain in my heart was just too much that I didn't say anything. Few days have passed since Kyon's 'death' and everyone seems to talk to me especially Kyon's friends; Tanaguchi and Kunikida. And I came so close to them that I eventually became best friends with them.

* * *

_**7**__**th**__** of November 2007**_

It was my third year here in the school, and the 'death' of Kyon is still a very sensitive topic to me. I was just on my way to the SOS Brigade clubroom when a flash of bright light illuminate the corridor. When the bright light subsided, I saw Kyon, he is still wearing the clothing the last time I saw him. Tears started to form on my eyes, "Kyon!!" I reached and hugged him tightly "Kyon, please don't leave me again!!" I cried on his shoulder.

"Haruhi," he wrapped his arm around me "I won't leave you again, I promise..." before he could finish his sentence, he disappeared completely out of thin air.

"N...no, no, no, KYON!!" I cried loudly, then Koizumi found me.

"Suzumiya-san?" he placed a hand on my shoulder "Why are you crying?"

"Kyon, Kyon, why did you disappear like that?!" I cried on his shoulder.

"Haruhi," Koizumi looked at me "It's okay, It's alright."

I cried, I cried on Koizumi's shoulder, I miss Kyon, I want to be with him, and I love him. Please, I want him to return to me, _please...

* * *

_

_**23rd of January 2008**_

Few months after Kyon's first appearance has past, and the pain of living without him is starting to ease out a lot. A lot has changed since then, Mikuru is already graduated from high school and the SOS Brigade's member roster increased to seven people. I starting to feel somewhat satisfied because I have my friends, I am starting a relationship with this guy that I like, everything seems to fall into place until one day, I was just closing the brigade clubroom when...

**ZAAM!! **All of a sudden, a bright flash of light illuminates the clubroom.

The bright light subsided seconds later, I saw Kyon sprawled on the floor.

"Yuki!" I cried "Yuki, Koizumi!! It's Kyon!!" I ran towards Kyon and raised his back.

"Ow..." Kyon rubbed his head "That hurt." he looked at me "Haruhi, I promise I won't leave you again." tears started to come out of his eyes.

Seconds later, Yuki and Koizumi appeared "I am detecting temporal displacement in his molecular structural database." Yuki stated "Estimated time of disappearance; 20 minutes."

I finally felt him, I finally felt him long enough. "Haruhi," he wiped the tears off his eyes "I won't lose you again this time". Tears started falling out of my eyes. I kissed his hand "I don't want to lose you too."

"Nagato-san, is it possible to enclose Kyon in some force field." Koizumi asked.

"It is possible," Yuki replied "But I am not sure how long will it hold Kyon in."

While they were talking, Kyon asked "So, a lot has happened, huh?"

"Yeah." I smiled "The member list has increased."

"That's good." Kyon reclined on the wall and cleared his throat "Is there a guy that you like?"

"I...Idiot!" I blushed "There is no guy in my life yet."

"Is that so?" Kyon started to flicker out "Oh, damn it."

"Oh no, Kyon." I looked at the two "Hey, Kyon is starting to disappear again!"

Yuki set up a force field, but it had no effect. He continued to flicker "Haruhi, before I go, I want you to promise me that you will be okay even if I am not on your side." he flickered after saying the sentence.

"I can't" I started crying again "I really don't want to lose you."

"I...I can't contain him in this force field any longer." Yuki struggles to hold Kyon on the force field

"Haruhi." Kyon flickered again "Please, I want you to say it."

"I can't," I looked down "I don't want someone that I love the most!!"

Kyon's eyes widened "Haruhi," he flickered "I love you too."

Yuki continues her struggle to keep Kyon in the force field "I am starting to lose Kyon's molecular cohesion data, I can't hold him any longer."

"Haruhi, I want you to promise..." he disappeared completely.

"No... no... KYON!!!" I kicked the wall and I gripped the edge of the desk hard.

Kami-sama, why are you doing this to me? Why do I have to lose someone that I really love? I should have suffered with him too.

* * *

_**24th of July 2008**_

The memory of Kyon disappearing in front of my two eyes is still fresh in my mind. I have suffered a breakdown for two days before going back to school. Graduation is coming in, I wonder what will I do with the SOS Brigade? Would I just abolish it after the school year ended? After thinking of it, I decided to abolish the SOS Brigade after the school year ended. An idea came out of my head, maybe if I research about the disk that made Kyon disappear in the first place, perhaps I could learn more what traps Kyon in that disk. After several days of researching, I discovered a conclusion, a sacrifice should be made. One day, I had a car accident. I was on ICU for nearly two weeks, but one day, where my situation is critical Kyon appeared. I opened my eyes, there I saw him "Kyon..." I said weakly.

"Haruhi." he held my hand "What happened to you? I thought you promised me."

"Kyon, there is something I should tell you."

"What is it?" 

"Kyon, do you know why you kept going in and out?"

"Why?"

"It's the disk. It keeps you from staying here permanently." I gasped for air "And do you remember in the museum where I got thrown to the ground?"

"Yes."

"That's because I got zapped by the lightning but only a fraction of the jolt you sustained."

"Keep going."

I sat up "That zap is the bridge between this dimension that you are in right now and the dimension where you get transported."

There was a pause.

"So I decided to set you free." I said "Therefore when I die-"

"You what?!" Kyon held me on the shoulders "I am not letting you die like this!!"

"Kyon, I want you to dodge the lightning that the disk will emit."

"But, why?!" tears started to form on his eyes "Why would you commit suicide?"

"Because, I don't want my life to end without you on my side." I placed my hand on his face "I want you to love the person you left behind two years ago." I kissed him.

I kissed him, that was my first kiss to Kyon. He eventually took over the kiss by inserting his tongue on my mouth and he let me insert mine inside him. I let him go as my sight darken.

* * *

_**10th of December 2006**_

Me and Kyon was just looking at the description on the disk when the gem on the center of the disk began to glow. Just before Kyon got hit, he dodged the lightning, pushing me to the ground. I was even shocked when Kyon's lips are touching mine. I suddenly pushed him off "How did you know the lightning would strike?" I asked.

"I just had a feeling." Kyon told me and he kissed me "I love you." he then wrapped his arms around me.

"Me... me too, Kyon." I wrapped my arms around him.

His warmth, it feels like I have being melted into him. It's like an aura of security wrapped around me.

"HEY!!" a security guard exclaimed "This is a museum, not a love house!!"

_Meh... that guard ruining our moment.

* * *

_

**:END:**

_A/N: Hi, it's me and I hope you like this fanfic. Coincidentally, today was the day my grandfather died (March 21). Oh yes, I forgot. I would like to see your feedback about this so please comment!!_

_**Credits: **_

_**Original Creator: Nagaru Tanigawa, author of the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.**_

_**Editing: Durante Alighieri.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own any of Nagaru Tanigawa's works, neither the animated series nor the manga or even the light novels.**_


End file.
